


London nights

by mairyleo



Series: Romantic fics [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, London, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Virginity, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: I move to London for a year.I have quit my job and flat and sold my car to leave my old life behind. I meet new friends in London and start working at a pub in Covent Garden.Taron is a regular customer and I struggle with that. Because who wouldn't?And then there is this party we attend and I don't quite remember what happened but Taron does...Contains smut!





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, alcohol abuse, sexual content
> 
> Contains smut!

“7 days” I sighed as I closed my notebook. 7 days until I would move to London for a year. I was so happy about this, yet anxious as hell.

I had quit my job, my flat, sold my car and had moved in with my parents for the remaining time. They weren’t particularly positive about the whole thing, but they supported me. I went into my room to see my suitcase sprawled over the floor, already full of clothes and stuff. There were loads of things to pack for one year abroad.

I was going to leave my old life behind me and as much as I would still be me when I arrived in London I hoped I could start fresh there.

**7 days later**

“Text us when you land” my mom said as she hugged me, tears in her eyes. She was so worried about me being on my own there.

“I will” I smiled, also tears in my eyes.

I took a deep breath but couldn’t seem to shake that nervous feeling within me. I knew all would be fine as soon as I landed in London, but the trip there felt like torture. Luckily the flight would only be two hours and I had been to London before, so I should be fine.

The second I got on the Tube at Heathrow airport I felt better and smiled. This would be my home for the next year. I sat down and watched the people around me until I got out at Kings Cross. My flat was a short walk from there and I arrived there within 10 minutes. The room was small but wonderful. I had a kitchen including an oven and a microwave, a small bed and the bathroom was pretty new.

I recorded a short voice message for my friend Kat and took a few pics I sent to her and my parents. Then I lay down on the bed for a bit before unpacking. I would actually have my first job interview tomorrow and I was pretty nervous about it. I hoped the job would be nice and that I would be good enough so that they would hire me.

My phone rang before I could worry to much “Hi” I smiled.

“Hey you!” Kat answered. “How is London?”

I sighed “I only just arrived but the weather is fine for May” I was sure there would be worse times.

“Meet Taron yet?” she joked.

I laughed “You know that will never happen”. As much as I would love to just bump into him here somewhere, it was unrealistic.

“You never know” she said. “So how are you feeling?”

I sighed “I’m pretty nervous”

“I would be too” she said “but you will be fine”

“I hope so. I’ll text you after that interview tomorrow”

“Good luck, honey”

“Thank you, have a good night” It was actually already in the middle of the night in the US now.

I got up and dressed the next day and as I got on the Tube and rode over to where my interview would be I felt like my whole body was shaking. Urgh I just had to get my shit together.

I entered the Lamb & Flag pub at Covent Garden and the interview was a cake walk. I had the job and they would show me everything. It was no big deal really. I was a pro at worrying over stuff that wasn’t worth worrying about.

“So your first shift will be today from 3 PM to 11 PM” the boss Rob said. He was around 40 years old with blonde hair and seemed quite nice.

“Liz will explain everything to you” he explained.

Liz was around my age and she was so pretty. She was as tall as I was but she was skinny and had long blonde hair. “Hi” she greeted me.

“Hi, I’m Marie” I said “Rob said you would show me everything?”

She laughed “Yeah he always does. Follow me” she showed me around the pub and explained what I would have to take note of.

We got talking and I told her I was new in town “Oh we can go out sometime if you like” she suggested.

“Sure, I would love that” I would be so happy to have somebody to talk to in town.

“I have actually been here for two years now” she said as we cleaned the tables together.

“Oh, are you from London?” I asked.

“No” she laughed “I’m from Manchester”

“So what made you move to London if you don’t mind me asking?” I asked her.

“Oh I love the city except for all these bloody tourists of course” she laughed. She reminded me of Serena van der Woodsen.

“Tell me about it” I said “but I will always love the city”

We talked some more and actually grabbed lunch together. It was noon and our shift would only start at 3 PM. The time flew by really fast and suddenly my first shift started. I was so nervous again.

I pulled my brown hair up in a high ponytail and tied the apron around my waist.

“Just do whatever I’m doing” Liz said reassuringly.

Oh I would never be as good as she was. She just had a way with people I would never have.

I tried my best and it was pretty quiet at this time so Liz could explain some more and help me.

Evening rolled around and the pub was so full I could barely see Liz anymore. We had to flit all around the pub bringing drinks and food to all the tables. I actually enjoyed it as I got a hang of it all.

New guests came in all the time, most were business people and tourists. They were nice even though Liz had warned me some tourists could be difficult.

I cleaned one of the free tables and took the empty beer glasses over to the bar. As I turned around and saw who was sitting down there I stopped dead in my tracks.

“Are you alright?” Liz asked as she filled up fresh beer glasses.

“Uhm…” I hesitated

“Any issues, girls?” Robb asked from behind the bar.

Oh shit, I couldn’t tell him that “No, everything’s fine” I smiled and walked over to their table.

“What can I get you, guys?” I asked and felt my voice shaking.

Taron looked up and his gaze met mine “I’ll have a beer” he said in his perfect accent.

I didn’t know the people he was with. Probably friends. They all ordered beer.

“Alright, thank you” I smiled as I turned around and let out a breath. This wasn’t really happening, was it?

I brought the beers to their table

“Thank you” Taron smiled. “Are you new?”

It took a second until I realised he was actually talking to me “Oh, uhm, yeah. It’s my first day” was all I could come up with.

“I guess we will see you around then” the man next to Taron said. He was around his age.

I tried to distract myself as I waited at all the other tables I was responsible for. But my mind just wouldn’t let me. I couldn’t ask him for a picture, could I? Rob would probably just fire me right away.

When I had a chance to check my watch I realised it was already 10 PM. The pub was still buzzing though, so I would probably have to stay until everyone was gone. Liz had said something similar.

They paid shortly afterwards. Taron gave me a generous tip and I just wanted to sigh at how cute and humble he was in real life.

“Thank you. Have a nice evening” I said as they left.

“You too” Taron said as he put on his coat.

“What happened to you?” Liz asked later as we cleaned up everything.

I sighed. “That was Taron Egerton”

“Oh, I know” she said as if it was no big deal.

I must have looked at her weirdly then because she laughed “What?”

“He comes here regularly?” Would I actually survive seeing him on a regular basis?

“Yes, I think around once a week” she smiled “Why?”

“Oh I don’t know I guess I just had a crush on him for a while” I tried to laugh it off but I could feel myself blushing.

“Ohhh” Liz smiled at me. “Good thing you could talk to him tonight. And he’s always very friendly”

I laughed “Oh yeah we talked a lot. I was like _what do you want to order_ and he was like _the bill please_”

We both laughed.

I pushed Liz into doing a Taron movie marathon soon though. I was so happy we got along fine.

We finished up by 2 AM and we even had the same commute towards Kings Cross.

“See you tomorrow” I smiled as I got off the tube. She lived near Camden Town.

“See you” she waved.

I called Kat the second I shut my room door behind me.

“You will never believe who I met today” I said the second she picked up. I was still out of breath from rushing home.

“Taron?” she joked.

“Yeah I actually met Taron” I squealed.

“Wait, really?”

I laughed. “Yes, really” I paused as I remembered “I wouldn’t really call it meeting him though. I brought him and his friends’ beer and that is about it”

“Oh my God, you have?”

“Yeah. And he was nice and friendly.” I groaned “I wish I had asked him for a picture though”

“I’m sure you will meet him again” Kat tried to cheer me up.

I sighed. “Yeah he’s a regular guest at the pub”

I could hear Kat gasp on the other end of the line “Oh I will have to come and visit you soon” she laughed.

“Oh you really should!” I said.

The following day Liz and I had the same shift again and I kept my eyes open to spot Taron all night but he wasn’t there.

“He’s not there” Liz whispered as she saw me overlooking the pub.

“Bummer” I laughed.

We were really good friends already and I was glad. I didn’t make friends quickly.

The next day was be my first shift without Liz. I would work with Gary. He was a bit older and taller than I was and he was handsome. Great. Not only did I have to work if Taron was there, now I also had a hot colleague to swoon over.

“Nice to meet you” he said

“You too” I smiled “I’m still a bloody beginner though”

“We all started at some point” he smiled. “And I can show you a few tricks” he smirked.

“Do you now?” I laughed. Was he hitting on me?

We got along just fine and he taught me a few tricks how to carry more glasses and stuff like that. I could feel myself blushing as he put his arms around me to show me how to hold my hands to load as much plates on my hands as possible.

The days flew by in a blur and I was worried Taron wouldn’t be back until one night he was.

“Hi” I smiled at them. Taron was with Richard that night

“Ah, it’s you” Taron winked.

I think I stood there gaping at him because he chuckled “I’ll have a coke please”

Richard ordered a beer.

“Thank you” I smiled as I took their order to the bar.

“Taron is back” I whispered to Liz

“Ah, nice” she smiled. “He seems to sit down in your quarter every time”

“Does he?” I was surprised.

“Maybe” she said as she brought food from the kitchen to her guests.

I brought the coke and beer over to their table

“There you go” I said as I put their beverages down.

They both muttered Thank You but Taron was the only one I heard. Oh damn, I was in trouble, huh? I tried to not look at him too closely. He was just perfect.

“You’re welcome” I smiled.

I heard them laugh as I waited the other tables. I would recognise Taron’s laughter everywhere.

Liz and I closed up again and Taron and Richard were still there.

“What are we going to do now?” I whispered as we cleaned up the bar.

“Watch me” she smiled and walked over to their table. They laughed before getting up.

How did she just do that? She waved for me to come over so I did.

“Taron and Richard just invited us over to Carwash. It’s a nightclub.“ Liz said and I practically lost it. They wanted us to go party with them? “Are you up for it?” she asked me and I saw a hint of amusement in her eyes.

“Sure” I said. “I would probably have to change though” Taron actually glanced me up and down then. Oh shit.

“Oh I have a few outfits here” Liz said nonchalantly.

She had? “Alright then” I forced a smile as I felt Taron watching me.

“Great, we will just wait for your outside then” Richard said as they both grabbed their coats.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me” I blurted out the second they left the pub.

“Everything you ever wanted was to go party with Taron, right?” Liz teased me.

“Your outfits better be pretty” I teased her.

“Don’t you know me at all by now?” she laughed.


	2. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I work at a pub in Covent Garden.
> 
> My colleague Liz and I go party with Taron and Richard. See where our “relationship” goes.

We walked to the storage room that was right next to the kitchen and Liz grabbed the travel bag that was laying there.

“Wait, do you want to leave the country?” I laughed.

“You never know, right?” She smiled as she pulled two dresses out. “Which one do you want?”

I gaped at the dresses, then at her. They were both pretty short and tight from what I could see. One was bright red and the other was dark blue with cut outs. “Those are barely dresses” I laughed. “And I don’t even think these will fit me”

“Oh they are stretchy” Liz said.

“I guess I will take the blue one. Red doesn’t really suit me” I sighed. “I still don’t think it will fit. I will probably rip it” I laughed.

We got changed and as I looked at myself in the restroom mirror I was surprised to find it actually looked quite decent. I loosened my braided hair and my long brown hair was in soft waves.

Liz looked like a supermodel in the red dress that seemed to be a bit shorter than my dress was.

“You should be a model instead of a waitress, you know?” I smiled at her as I got into my sneakers again.

She just laughed “No thank you” before she glanced down at my feet. “You really want to wear those?”

I loved my Nike. They would probably fall from my feet soon but I didn’t care. I crunched my nose “I hate high heels”.

“Hate them too” she laughed as she strapped on a pair of those “No pain, no gain”

We got our coats and walked outside. It wasn’t actually that cold but that little dress did nothing to warm me up and the coat couldn’t make up for it. Taron and Richard stood a few feet away and smiled at us.

“Ready to go?” Taron asked and I still couldn’t believe we would join them.

“Yeah, let’s go” Liz said.

“Oh, I’m Taron by the way” Taron said to me.

I bit my tongue to tell him I knew him “Nice to meet you. I’m Marie”

“That’s a nice name, Marie” Richard said. “I’m Richard” we shook hands.

“Thank you” I smiled at him and we got talking as Taron and Liz walked in front of us.

“So how long have you been here?” he asked and I had a hard time understanding what he was saying in his strong Scottish accent.

“Around two weeks now” I said as I stared at Taron walking in front of me. Damn, he looked good from every angle.

“Ah nice” Richard said. “So how do you like it so far?”

“It’s great. I just love the city” We reached the nightclub and it was pretty crowded.

Richard laughed “Yeah, most of the time”

“All these bloody tourists” Taron groaned and I laughed.

We didn’t have to wait in line though.

“Do you come here often?” I asked Taron

“Every now and then” he smiled. “That is if we actually are in town”

We entered the club and the music was so loud we had to yell to actually understand one another.

“Are you out of town often?” Urgh as if I didn’t know they were actors.

“What?” Taron yelled.

I came closer to him and as I breathed in his scent I almost fainted right then and there “Are you out of town often?” I yelled into his ear.

Liz grabbed my arm before he could respond “Come on now” as she dragged me to the dance floor. I groaned but she didn’t hear me. I hadn’t danced for years.

“I will get drinks” I yelled to her as she started dancing with Richard.

I walked over to the bar and checked the drinks menu “Two cosmos please” I yelled over to the bartender just as Taron walked up next to me. He had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and even his forearms were sexy.

“Not much of a dancer, are you?” He smiled.

I laughed “Nope. What about you?” I looked up at him and his green eyes stared into mine.

“Nah, not really” he shrugged.

“Really?” I raised my eyebrows before I could stop myself. I bet he could dance. There was nothing he wasn’t good at.

“Maybe I just want to spend time with you” he smirked.

I laughed as I felt myself blushing. He surely didn’t mean it. “Good one”

The bartender set the Cosmos down in front of me and Taron ordered two whiskeys.

“Come on then” Taron said as we walked over to where Liz and Richard were dancing. I handed Liz her drink and took a sip of my own. I hoped the alcohol would help loosen my nervousness around Taron.

And the alcohol did help but I didn’t find Taron less attractive. Quite the opposite actually as we started dancing together. He even put his arm around me at one point and I let him.

I blinked my eyes open and for a second, I didn't know where I was. I sat up and realised I was on Liz’s couch. I groaned. How did I not remember how I got here?

I was still in last night’s dress and walked over to the kitchen to get some water. Liz was probably still asleep.

“Good morning” Liz mumbled behind me as she got out of the bedroom. Her hair was messy and the make up smudged. I probably looked just like her.

“How did we get here last night?” I asked her as I downed a glass of water.

“I don’t quite remember to be honest” she smiled. “I think they took us home”

I stopped dead in my tracks “Taron and Richard took us here?”

“Yeah” Liz yawned. “I think they wanted to make sure we got home safe and then they left”

“Holy shit” I threw my hands to my face. “I haven’t been this wasted in forever”

“It’s no big deal” Liz said as she ate a banana. How could she eat something? I felt like throwing up. “Also, you’re not the one who has to work today” she whined.

“Thank God” I let out a breath. “I’m sorry for you though” I smirked, teasing her. My next shift would be tomorrow with Gary.

“Yeah I will have to work with Anna today” she groaned.

“Oh is she that bad?” I asked “I will actually work with Gary tomorrow” I smiled.

“You’re so lucky!” she sighed “Don’t even ask!”

I took the tube home so Liz could get some more sleep and ready for work. I texted Kat to let her know I went partying with Taron and Richard and lay down in bed and crashed.

I woke up as I heard my phone ringing

“Hello?” I asked sleepily.

“You went out with Taron?” Kat yelled on the other end of the line.

I groaned “Yeah. It’s no big deal though. Liz and Richard were there too”

Kat laughed “Not a big deal? Are you over Taron that quickly?”

I sat up in bed and checked my watch. Liz would actually be at work already “He’s nice. This will never lead anywhere though.” It’s not like he would actually date me.

“Who knows” Kat giggled. “But I don’t think you are actually over Taron”

“Sure I’m not” I replied “Every other thought than him being a customer I run into every now and then would destroy me though”

“Well, I get that” She had been such a fan of him too. It wasn’t just his looks that drew us in, it was his personality.

I was kind of excited to spend my next shift with Gary. I got to the pub early but he was already there.

“Hi you” he smiled as he saw me. He was just unloading the dishwasher.

“Hey” I smiled back “How are you?”

“I’m great. How are you?”

“I’m fine” I said even though I was excited to see him. Maybe more than I let on. “Let’s go this” I sighed as I tied the apron around my waist.

“It’s probably not that busy tonight” Gary said as he watched me put my hair in a ponytail.

“I wouldn’t mind that” I laughed.

“Would you actually like to go out to dinner some time?” he asked, sounding a bit insecure.

I was surprised, but happy nonetheless “Sure, I would like that” I smiled. For all I knew he might be the one.

The shift really wasn’t that busy so we closed up on time.

“When’s your next shift?” he asked as we walked towards the Tube station together.

“Tomorrow, actually” I groaned. It would be Tuesday though, so it shouldn’t be busy.

“I can pick you up if you like” he suggested “How about we go see a movie then?”

“Sure” I grinned.

The next day wasn’t that busy and I was glad. Liz had to leave early because she had an appointment so I was on my own. All customers were gone by 10 PM so I actually had one hour to close up. I had to think of Taron then. I knew the GQ Awards were held at Tate Modern tonight. I pushed that thought from my mind as I took my time to clean the tables and the bar properly. I would never be with him anyway. And I shouldn’t be.

It had gotten late as I heard the door open and Taron and Richard walked in. I almost lost my footing as I stared at them in their amazing suits and bow ties and they actually had their GQ awards with them. Taron’s eyes met mine and my smile widened.

“Congratulations, you two” I said before I walked over to them and they pulled me into a hug. Taron smelled heavenly, I had to stifle a sigh. Taron was in a black Burberry suit and tie.

As I looked at them both again, I realised they looked tired “What can I get you?”

“We actually don’t want to bother you” Taron said, looking around. I had almost cleaned up everything.

“You’re not, really” I insisted.

“Then I will take a beer” Taron said, then looked over at Richard “What about you, mate?”

“I’ll take the same” Richard said as they sat down in the empty chairs by the window.

I walked behind the bar to get them their beer, barely able to drag my eyes away from Taron. I watched as he loosened his bow tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white shirt. I felt like it all happened in slow motion.

“Oh shit” I hissed as beer spilled over the top of the glass and ran down my hand. Luckily, they didn’t seem to have noticed. I cleaned up the mess and brought them their beers.

“Why don’t you join us?” Taron suggested.

I couldn’t, could I? “I shouldn’t” I said.

“Oh come on” Richard said “It’s not like anybody else is around” he gestured around him. It was in fact just the three of us.

Taron tapped on the stool next to him and raised his eyebrow so I sighed and sat down. I was sitting way too close to him though, or not close enough.

“How was tonight?” I asked.

“It was insane” Richard said as Taron took a sip of his beer. “I can’t believe I own this thing” he tapped on the award in front of him.

“It’s really pretty” I laughed as I looked at the glass figure. Not as pretty as they were though. Richard handed it to me “Oh, it’s quite heavy” I said as I read the description. _Best dressed man_.

“Congrats, best dressed man” I teased him and he laughed. He did look good in his dark blue velvet suit and bow tie.

“It was overwhelming for sure” Taron said as he continued to look at me.

“What did you win?” I asked him, trying not to show too much interest.

He turned the award and I read the engraving that said _Best actor_.

“Oh, wow” I breathed out. “Best actor, huh?” I smiled.

Taron’s smile widened “Apparently, yeah” He didn’t seem convinced.

“Well you deserve it” I said and felt myself blushing “You both do” I didn’t want to appear to like Taron more than Richard.

“Thank you” Taron said kindly as he looked at me “Missed you there” he smirked.

I nearly choked “What?” I laughed.

“I totally expected to see you next to the red carpet, you know?” oh he was only teasing.

“You should come next time” Richard suggested.

“Ah no, I can’t. The tickets are way too expensive and I would just look stupid there” I laughed.

“You can come with me if you like” Richard said nonchalantly. “As friends of course”

I just laughed and looked up to see Taron stare at Richard.

“Anyway” I said “I’m glad you enjoyed tonight”

The front door opened and Gary came in. He seemed a bit startled to see me sitting there with Taron and Richard.

I got up “Hi” I smiled at him.

“Hey” he said as he pulled me into a hug “Are you ready to go?”

“I think so, yeah” I said, sounding unsure.

“We should get going” Taron said as they got up and took their awards.

“Thanks for the beer” Richard said as handed me a £20 note.

“It’s on me” I smiled at them both “Congrats again”

“See you around” Richard said as I watched Taron glance at Gary weirdly.

“You too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!


	3. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I go on a date with my colleague. Why is Taron mad though? Includes Dean Carney-like Taron and we might just make up.

Gary and I walked over to the cinema on Leicester Square and chatted away. I still had to think of Taron and Richard though.

“Which movie would you like to see?” Gary asked when we had reached the ODEON theatre.

I checked the programme “How about Wolverine?”

“Sure” he smiled and got us two tickets.

I got popcorn for us and we took our seats in the last row. I was so excited I almost jumped up and down. I had to stifle a gasp when I saw Taron as Wolverine the first time. He had already been in great shape when I watched Robin Hood a few years back but this was something else. He was so muscular and sexy I almost lost it. Yet here I was, not with Taron, but with Gary. I sighed.

We walked out of the cinema afterwards

“What did you think of the movie?” Gary asked

“I liked it. I loved how they changed the story a bit” I didn’t want to swoon too much about Taron. “What did you think?”

“It was great” he smiled as we walked towards the Tube station. “I had no idea Taron was that trained” he laughed.

I laughed too, even though I rather felt like crying. I had felt these muscles tense when Taron looked over at Gary earlier tonight.

We reached the tube station and I was petrified as I saw Taron standing there.

“Hey” Gary waved to him, he seemed happy to see him. Taron – not so much.

I couldn’t meet Taron’s eyes as he glanced from me to Gary and back to me again, slightly rising his eyebrow in the process. Oh, I could tell what he was thinking.

“Hi” Taron said drily. “Where are you coming from?”

“Funnily enough we just went to see Wolverine” Gary said and glanced over to me.

“Yeah, we did” I deadpanned.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Taron asked me, completely ignoring Gary. What was his problem?

I glanced over at Gary who look from me to Taron and back to me. “I have to head home anyway” he said. “Thanks for tonight” he gave me a kiss on the cheek

Taron and I stood there as Gary disappeared in the tube station.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Taron asked rudely.

“Who?” I asked as I went to the side so people could pass by.

“You know who” Taron bit out. He slurred slightly. He must have been drinking.

“What is your problem?” I practically yelled.

“My problem?” he raised both of his eyebrows and walked closer towards me.

I took him in, his jaw was clenched, his brows furrowed. He cupped my face in his hands and for a second there I forgot everything around us. When I realised he moved in closer, trying to kiss me, I slapped him. Hard. I wanted to groan because my hand hurt from slapping his face.

“What the hell!” I yelled as I pushed him away from me “Stay away from me!” I pointed my finger at him before heading for the tube.

“Marie, wait” I heard him shout before I drowned in the mass.

On the ride home, I thought of what had happened last night. What has gotten into him? And why did some part of me want to kiss him back?

My phone ringed and I picked it up as I closed my room door behind me.

“Hello?”

“Hi. I just wanted to check you got home safe” It was Gary.

I smiled “I just got home, thank you” he was so nice.

“Great. I really enjoyed tonight”

“Me too” he was a great man “maybe we can repeat that some time?”

“I’d love that” he said before hesitating for a second “What is going on with Taron though? I felt like he wanted to kill me right there” he chuckled.

Good thing he had humour “I have no idea to be honest” I sighed “and I don’t care”

“Well who knows” Gary said “Actors are probably just weird” he laughed.

I let out a laugh too although I wasn’t sure it was anything actor related “Probably, yeah”

I took a shower and lay down in my bed, hugging the blanket as I picked my phone from my nightstand. I looked at tonight’s awards pictures before I could stop myself. Damn, Taron looked hot as hell. I preferred him without a tie though, he seemed more comfortable without one.

I sighed. He looked perfect in these pictures. As if he was the perfect man. Even though he apparently wasn’t.

I took the Tube over to Liz’s place the next day. It was our day off and we had set that date for our Taron Egerton movie marathon. I groaned, seeing him on screen for hours on end would kill me.

It was a short drive and we hugged as I came up to her flat

“Hey you” Liz smiled.

“Hi. I brought crisps and chocolate” I smirked as I held up the packages of food after taking off my shoes.

“Well I got cookies and ice cream” she winked

I laughed. We were such foodies.

We sat down on the couch, loads of food in front of us on the couch table and I sighed as Liz turned on the TV.

She glanced over at me “What is it?”

I let out a breath “You will never believe what happened last night”

She sat up straighter, her interest peaked “What?”

“Well let me summarise. I went on my date with Gary I told you about and Taron was kind of waiting for us at the Tube station”

“What the hell” Liz threw her hand to her mouth.

“That’s not all” I whined. “He yelled at me if Gary was my boyfriend and I think he tried to kiss me but I slapped him before he could."

Liz gaped at me “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, I don’t know really” I sighed.

“Sounds to me like he’s jealous” she smirked at me.

“I don’t care if he’s jealous or not. He was an idiot” I ran my fingers through my long hair “He just looked so good in his suit” Damn him and his perfect face and body.

“Which suit?” Liz asked, completely oblivious.

“The one he wore to the GQ Awards yesterday. Didn’t you see the pictures?”

Liz grabbed her phone and typed away on it before she gasped “Oh my God” She turned the phone so I could see those photoshoot pictures of Taron I had seen last night. He was sitting on a piano, legs wide, smiling, as there was fire burning in the background “That is hot”

We also had a look at the red-carpet pictures. “They both looked so good” Liz sighed.

“Exactly” I laughed. “They came by the pub yesterday too. That was before Gary picked me up”

Liz glanced over at me “They came by the pub? Directly after the awards?”

“Seemed like it. They had their awards with them”

“Holy shit” she said. “Taron is totally into you”

I could feel my face heating up “No, he’s not into me. He’s probably just jealous. But he has no right to be”

Liz gave me a friendly smile “Tell yourself all you want, you are totally into him”

“Not anymore, I am not. He treated me like a piece of shit yesterday”

“Well you can’t avoid him forever. I’m sure he will be back when you work” Liz had a point.

“What the hell should I do now?” I whined.

“We will watch a few movies now and figure out the rest later” Liz smirked at me.

“Alright” I sighed as Liz started to play Robin Hood.

We also watched the Kingsman movies and Rocketman. I felt as if he was the perfect man to be with, but why had he been that angry yesterday?

The next few shifts at the pub would be Liz and me so she agreed to cover for me when Taron would make an appearance.

“Thank you” I smiled. “You’re saving my life”

“No worries. You do know you have to talk to him at some point, right?”

“I know” I sighed. I didn’t know how to do that though.

I felt stressed as hell as Liz and I worked at the pub together, day after day, waiting for Taron to come in the door any second. I was going crazy.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Taron sit down at one of the tables at some point. His eyes met mine and I looked away. Liz walked by me, whispering “I’ll take care of it” and I sent prayers to heaven.

Waiting all the tables I was responsible for I tried to distract myself. I felt Taron watch me and my skin was burning. I stayed strong and didn’t let him talk to me though.

Liz and I closed the pub that night and I was dying to hear what Taron had said.

“Did he ask for me?” I tried to sound nonchalantly but of course I failed.

“He didn’t” Liz replied and I was surprised “He was his usual funny and adorable self, in fact”

“He was?” I stopped cleaning the glasses.

“Yeah” she glanced over to me.

I stopped dead in my tracks as Liz and I left the pub and I saw Taron standing there.

“What is he still doing here?” I whispered over to Liz.

“I told you, you have to talk to him at some point” she said, as if it was no big deal.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I groaned.

“Well I covered for you earlier because you couldn’t talk there, but I think you should talk now. I know you hate me for it, but it’s for the best”

“I decide what’s the best for me” I hissed.

“I get that you’re pissed and I’m sorry” Liz said “but just talk to him and get it over with”

I sighed. I knew she was right.

“Call me when you get home?” Liz asked as we walked towards Taron.

“I will”

He looked good in his tight jeans and coloured shirt.

“What do you want?” I asked coldly

“Look I’m sorry about the other night” he said kindly. “I guess I was kind of jealous” he shrugged.

“Gary is not my boyfriend” I sighed and Taron’s eyes snapped to mine. “We just get along really well so this might develop-“

“He is not the man for you” Taron interrupted me.

I let out a laugh “And you know this how?”

“Can we just go someplace quieter?” Taron looked around and there were crowds of people walking by us.

I sighed “I should probably just go home. I’m pretty tired anyway”

I started to walk away but he held onto my arm. I turned around again and looked at him.

His features softened “Marie” he breathed out my name on exhale.

“Just tell me what’s going on” I sighed.

His eyes met mine, searchingly. Damn he was beautiful. It was dark out and the place was barely lit but he was gorgeous.

I returned his stare and I could feel my heart racing in my chest. He was walking closer to me and we stood opposite each other, almost touching.

He looked down to the ground then, taking a deep breath, before meeting my eyes again

“Don’t you remember?” he whispered.

“Remember what?” I was confused.

“That night we partied at Carwash?” he asked.

“My memories of that night are blurry” I laughed. “I had too much to drink.”

His face expression changed from kind to vulnerable. He seemed hurt.

“Why? What happened that night?” I asked quietly.

Taron looked away before meeting my eyes again “We kissed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron tells me about our kiss I don't remember. What happens next? Find out below!

_Taron looked away before meeting my eyes again “We kissed”_

He looked at me, his brows furrowed and it was as if time stood still.

I gasped “We did?” my voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yeah” Taron still looked sad.

“I’m so sorry” How could I have forgotten I had kissed him?

“Do you regret it?” he looked so vulnerable I wanted to hug him. Even though I wanted to kill him a few minutes ago. But his revelation changed everything.

I stared into his green eyes and couldn’t think straight “I don’t know” I sighed “I don’t remember any of it”

“Want me to remind you?” he smirked.

I laughed and felt myself starting to blush. “What happened?”

“Well” he shrugged “we danced and kissed eventually”

“That’s it?” It didn’t sound that bad. How did I forget this?

“Yeah” he frowned again. “Seemed pretty natural to me”

“I’m sorry I don’t remember” I sighed.

“And you’re saying Gary might become your boyfriend?” he grinned.

I looked down “Well I don’t think the two of us should be together”

“Why are you saying that?” Taron whispered as he put his hand under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

I snorted “You’re an actor, I’m a waitress. You’re successful, I’m not. You are hot, I am not” I laughed “I could go on like this-“

Taron tugged me to him hard, pressing his lips on mine to shut me up. Before I realized what had happened he pulled away again. I gaped at him, overwhelmed.

“Sorry, Marie. I-“ he muttered, looking at me tenderly before staring at my lips and into my eyes again.

I lightly shook my head, smiling, as I pulled him down to me again. His lips met mine, softly this time and suddenly images flickered through my mind of that night a few days ago. My whole body was tingling as we deepened the kiss. I felt like crying of happiness right then and there. I was meant to be with him, and nobody else.

We broke the kiss eventually and I bit my lip looking into his beautiful eyes that bored into mine. It was as if he was searching for something.

“I remember some bits” I smiled at him, giggling.

“You do?” he smiled at me like a little school boy.

I nodded, too lost for words. He seemed so happy it made me lose my mind. He put his arms around me and excitement ran through me.

“Come on, I will take you home” he said and we walked to the Tube station together. We were walking side by side and I just wanted to grab and kiss him again. I kept my hands to myself but I glanced over to Taron every now and again and he seemed to struggle too.

After what felt like ages we reached my Tube station and walked over to my flat.

Taron walked in behind me in silent understanding and shut the door behind us. We were standing there, in the small hallway of my flat and stared at each other. Damn, the man was beautiful. I couldn’t handle it.

I brushed my fingers over his cheeks down his neck and he closed his eyes and groaned so lightly I almost didn’t hear it. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I was drowning in his gorgeous eyes that were pitch black now.

“Kiss me, Taron” I whispered and he smiled before our lips met again. And it did feel like the most natural thing in the world as my fingers ran through his hair and he held me tightly to him. I moaned as his tongue met mine and the kiss turned fierce.

Taron pulled away abruptly and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me, breathing hard. He still had his arms around me though.

“Why are you stopping?” I asked, out of breath.

He slightly bent his head backwards “I have to be a gentleman” he breathed out.

I wanted to groan in frustration but he had a point.

“Why don’t you come by my place for dinner tomorrow?” he asked kindly, sounding hopefully.

I smiled. He was cute when he was nervous “I would love that”

“Great. I’ll give you my number” he looked up at me from under his lashes.

I handed him my phone, excited as he typed his number in. He handed me my phone back, gesturing his fingers to his ear, mouthing “Call me”

I had to laugh. “I will definitely call you”

“Alright, see you tomorrow” he went to leave and I opened the door for him.

I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to pull away but Taron put his strong hand on my back and held me in place, lightly grabbing my chin to move my lips to his.

I gasped into his sweet and tender kiss and almost dragged him to my bedroom before he pulled away, smirking.

“Good night, sweetie”

I smiled “Good night, Taron”

I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath. What had happened? How had I fallen so hard for the man within hours?

I knew the answer to that. I have had a thing for him for years.

I picked up my phone and opened WhatsApp to send Taron a message

<<Hi it’s Marie. Just so you have my number too xx>> Naughty, naughty

I called Liz and she answered on the third ring.

“Hey” she sounded sleepy

“Oh did I wake you?” I checked my watch and it was already 2 PM. Time really flew by.

“I thought you had gone to bed too. How did things with Taron go?”

“I’m sorry. And I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier” she had only meant well “Things went perfectly actually” I smiled from ear to ear.

“Well I’m glad you’re still talking to me. I just felt like the two of you needed to talk. So are you back on good terms now?” she asked before yawning.

“You could say that” I laughed. “He told me that we kissed at the club a few days ago. I don’t know why I didn’t remember any of that. He was jealous I ignored him and went out with Gary instead”

“Wait I thought you remembered?”

“Remembered what?” I was confused and tired.

“That you kissed. You actually put on quite a show. I was surprised you didn’t go home with him that night” She laughed.

I gasped “Really?” That didn’t sound like me at all.

“Oh yes girl. Believe me” Liz laughed.

“Oh my God” I threw my hands to my mouth “No surprise he was pissed I kind of ignored him then”

“Relatable, yeah” Liz replied. “So what happened tonight?”

“We kissed” I blurted out. “And some images of that night came back while we did. He’s a really great kisser, you know?” My knees were still weak.

“Whaaat” Liz yelled on the other end of the line “The two of you can’t stay away from each other, huh?”

“We can’t” I giggled girlishly. “He invited me over to his place tomorrow”

“Awwww” Liz swooned. “The two of you will totally end up together, I’m telling you”

I laughed “Well let’s see where that goes. For now, I just can’t wait to kiss him again. He’s so sweet and nervous about all of this”

“Sounds perfect to me” Liz yawned “Why don’t we grab lunch tomorrow?”

“Sure. Meet you at Pret on Leicester Square?”

“Alright, see you then. And have sweet dreams” I could hear her smirk.

I laughed. “You too”

I put my phone on my nightstand and lay down on bed, tracing my fingers over my lips. Taron had effects on me no man ever had. And no man probably ever would have.

I practically jumped out of bed the next morning, so excited to meet Taron again. We phoned after I had showered and he gave me his address. Turned out he lived in a high raise building near Angel station.

I took the tube over to Leicester Square and Liz was already waiting for me.

“Hey” she got up from a stool and I hugged her tight. “I already got you your favourite ham and cheese baguette and ginger shot.”

I smiled “You’re the best!”

We sat down in front of the window and watched the travellers pass by outside.

“So?” Liz smiled “You and Taron, huh?”

I laughed embarrassed “Who knew? I just wish I remembered everything about the party. Were we that bad really?” I winced.

She laughed “It wasn’t bad. You just made out” She had a large bite of her sandwich and I grimaced. I would never understand how you could eat untoasted bread.

I buried my head in my hands “I’m just glad there were no paps there. Because that would have been embarrassing”

“Well at least you would have had footage” Liz joked. “No, but I would have told you. I just thought you remembered. I’m guessing it’s not something you forget about easily”

I groaned “Tell me about it. I’m still tingling from kissing him yesterday.” I smiled.

Liz put her hand on my shoulder “Oh, you got it bad, girl”

I laughed. “Well I just hope Taron feels the same way” My mouth felt so dry I had a sip of my ginger shot.

“Oh he does” Liz replied instantly. “Have you not noticed how he looks at you adoringly?” She had another bite of her sandwich.

I gaped at her “He does?”

“Totally. And he waited for you yesterday” She was right. He must have been waiting for an hour or something.

I swooned “He’s the best, huh?” I giggled.

“The two of you are meant to be together” Liz said “But since you don’t remember what happened that night I should probably tell you I’m going out with Richard. He texted me yesterday and asked me out.”

I choked on my ginger shot “He did? I didn’t even know he had your number.”

Liz shrugged “Well I gave it to him when we were partying”

“Did you kiss too?” I still couldn’t believe Taron and I had made out in the middle of the dancefloor, it seemed.

Liz laughed “No, we didn’t. We really hit it off though. We just didn’t try to eat each other alive like you and Taron” she winked at me.

“Oh my God” I laughed embarrassed. “I’m so happy for you. Just think about where this could lead us. Me being with Taron, you being with Richard…”

“That would be so cool” Liz agreed. “But anyways, good luck for tonight” she smirked.

I sighed. “I’m so nervous. I don’t even know why.”

“There’s nothing to worry about. Everything seems to come natural for you two” Liz smiled.

“I hope so” I had a bite of my baguette but I wasn’t even hungry. Not for food anyway.

Liz laughed “You look like you’re having your last meal”

I looked at her and my smile widened “Who knows?” I laughed.

Liz nodded “You can just tell he’s great in bed, caring, sensual, -”

“Oh stop it” I interrupted her, playfully hitting her shoulder blade. “I’m having goose bumps already”

I got home and changed into the black dress I loved. At least I felt comfortable. I had a quick glance at the mirror before flying out the door. Luckily the tube ride was short and my heart was beating rapidly as Taron opened the door.

“Wow” he breathed out.

“Hi” I smiled shyly. He looked super handsome in his tight jeans and his white tee.

“Come in” Taron said as he stepped back and I walked into his flat. “I’m making pizza”

I smiled as I followed him into the kitchen. It was a wide-open space and the sun was still shining brightly.

I sniffed “It smells really good”

“Thank you” Taron smiled at me as he took the pizza from the oven. “I hope you like pineapple pizza” he sounded unsure.

“Oh I love it!” I laughed.

“Great” Taron said and I watched him as he cut the pizza in half. Chef Taron was a sight.

He handed me a plate and we walked over to the dining table together. I gasped as I took in the view for the first time, overlooking London.

I looked over at Taron, still gaping and he chuckled. “Like the view?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.

“I do” I gulped. I would always prefer looking at him than the view though.

“Enjoy” Taron smiled and took his cutlery and we both started to dig in.

And my hunger was back “Oh this is so good” I shortly closed my eyes. He wasn’t only a sexy chef, he was a great chef too.

“I’m glad” Taron said “Seems like we have the same taste”

“Yeah” I smiled.

Then Taron told me about his family and I told him about mine. His family still lived in Wales while mine lived in Germany.

“Oh I would love to see where you are from” Taron said.

“You would?” I didn’t particularly like my old home. London was my home now.

“Definitely” he smiled as he got up and I helped him clear the plates. We put everything in the dishwasher before sitting down on the couch in his living room.

I felt nervous as we sat there, next to each other. What was going on with me?

“Are you alright?” Taron asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

“I am” I let out a laugh, trying to lighten the mood “I’m just nervous. I don’t even know why”

I glanced at him and his eyes stared into mine “Me too”

“You are?” I smiled at him as I drowned in his beautiful green eyes.

“I am. Because I’m falling for you” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	5. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure feelings and smut.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xx

Seconds felt like minutes as I took in what he had just said. He looked so vulnerable in that moment, but still like the sexy, funny man I knew.

I put one hand around his neck while the other raved through his thick hair and he closed his eyes. I leaned in closer and pressed my lips on his. Every resolve we had before flew out the window as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt his thighs under me as I straddled him, not even breaking away an inch as we continued to kiss.

Taron pulled away eventually, biting my lip in the process. He opened his eyes slowly and they were blazing.

“We should stop” his voice was barely above a whisper.

“Why?” I breathed out as I cupped his face in my hands. His jawline really was sharp and the stubble across it made it look even more so.

Finally his eyes met mine “I don’t want to do this if you don’t feel the same way”

I smiled, my whole body covered in goose bumps. He really was a big softie, huh?

“I feel the same way” I lightly shook my head “It’s embarrassing. I had a thing on you for years”

Taron’s face expression changed from worry to happiness. He smiled while I still sat on his lap, ashamed of what I have just said and looked down.

He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him “Hey” he whispered “it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I swear I would have felt the same way if I had known you earlier”

“Really?” I lightly raised my eyebrows.

He nodded, smiling, before clashing his mouth on mine. I moaned into the kiss as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I was glad we were sitting down or I would have fallen to the floor.

He pulled away and I opened my eyes, a bit confused. Our lips were almost touching.

“Does this make you feel any other than loved?” he groaned and his eyes gave away so many feelings.

I closed my eyes in a long blink before opening them again, trying to realise what he had just said. I shook my head, not able to speak and brought my lips back to his.

We kissed softly and slowly at first but our kisses grew more and more urgent. I felt like I have never been kissed before. Was there anything he couldn’t do?

Taron tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I gasped as I felt his erection under me and my panties were soaked by the time we broke away for air.

We simply stared at each other and it was as if he was waiting for some kind of confirmation.

“There is one thing you should know before we continue” I breathed out, more embarrassed than ever. I actually just wanted to go hide in a corner.

“What is it?” he stared at me and it was as if he saw all my secrets, his heated gaze burning through me.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again “I have never-“ I couldn’t even look at him as I moved off his lap “I have never been with a man like that”

Taron gaped at me and blinked a few times “Wait, you have never had sex before?”

I nodded slowly, not able to form words “I totally understand if you don’t want to continue this” My voice was breaking.

“Marie, look at me” he whispered as he took my face in his hands and I was forced to look into his eyes that were surprisingly tender and unaffected by what I had said.

“I will always want you” he continued and I almost lost it. “Just tell me why. I don’t believe there was no man interested in you before”

I shrugged “I don’t know” I paused “I-“ I met his eyes that looked into mine searchingly “They weren’t you”

Wait did I actually just say that?

“Fuck” Taron sighed, pushing his hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry” I got up “I better go”

I turned around to leave but Taron grabbed my arm “Why?”

I laughed full of bitterness “I totally understand you don’t want to continue this. I mean I’m not even specifically proud-”

I couldn’t continue finishing my sentence as Taron’s lips met mine again, full of hunger, full of need. He pulled away and my body was buzzing with lust.

“I want you, believe me” he whispered and tightened the grip around my waist. I gasped as I felt his erection press into my lower body.

“Imagining that I’m your first and you waited for me-“ he paused “it makes me feel _things_”

“It does?” I raised my eyebrows in surprise. This sexy and humble man actually wanted _me_?

He dropped his lips back to mine and I met him halfway. Our kiss was so soft and gentle I wanted to cry of happiness right then and there. My fingers went through his hair and he moaned into the kiss as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, completely lost in the kiss until he softly set me down again. I felt the whole world spinning as I opened my eyes and Taron stared down at me as if I was the only woman on the planet.

I traced my fingers along his jawline and he closed his eyes, lips parted. I took him in for a moment. Then I intertwined my fingers behind his neck and brought his lips down to mine again. He smiled into the kiss before our lips moved more and more needy.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and pushed my dress up and over my head before dipping his head and kissing his way over my jaw, down my throat and over my stomach. Then he dropped to his knees and I moaned.

He ran his tongue over my navel, gently nipping his way to my hipbone. I was glad he had wrapped his arms tightly around me because I felt my knees shaking.

I pushed my hands through his hair, overwhelmed by having Taron on his knees before me. He looked up at me from under his long lashes, his eyes almost black now. I loved how they seemed to change colour. He got out of his shirt and it fell to the floor next to my dress before he worked on his belt, unzipped his pants and pushed them down.

He stopped and bit his lip, never breaking eye contact. I ran my hands over his chest and around his back, admiring his body. Damn, he really was muscular everywhere, without looking like a gym rat.

Taron softly lay me down on his bed. I hadn’t even paid attention to his furniture or whatever, the only thing I saw was him. He was laying on top of me, gazing down at me and I smiled.

He trailed his hand over my body, rubbing circles in my heated skin, headed for my most intimate spot.

I wriggled beneath him as he slipped his finger through the fine lace of my panties. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to pull him closer or push him away as long as he never stopped doing that. He closed his eyes, continuing to stroke me, and his breath hitched.

“You’re so wet for me” he groaned and I was drowning in his eyes, his voice.

I fisted the sheets as I felt myself reaching the edge. He really knew what he was doing but I wasn’t surprised.

“Have you made yourself come thinking of me before?” he groaned and it took a second for me to realize he was actually asking me a question. I was too far gone to form sentences

“Taron, I-“ I opened my eyes and found him staring at me, his gaze heated, his brows furrowed. He almost made me come right then but stopped circling his fingers. “Please don’t stop” I whined and tried to pull him closer to me.

“Answer me” he raised his eyebrows, obviously enjoying having full control over my mind and body.

“I have” I moaned and as soon as I said those words his lips were back on mine, his fingers pleasuring me. I fell apart then, my body shaking under his, his tongue in my mouth absorbing my cries. His fingers continued their magic through my orgasm. I knew in that moment I could never look at his fingers the same way ever again.

That was the most intense orgasm of my life. I thought I had orgasms before when I got myself off, thinking of him, more than once, but those were nothing in comparison what he made me feel in that moment.

“Never like this, though” I whispered when my breathing got back to normal.

He gazed down at me, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked concerned.

“I am” I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his back and he closed his eyes in a long blink.

Suddenly he sat up and tugged my panties off before pulling off his boxers.

I gaped at his erection and Taron laughed. Then I realised I had crossed my legs while I had watched him touch himself.

He kneeled down on the bed, separating my legs and lying between them. He pulled my hand to him and wrapped it around his cock, stroking our joined hands up and down. I stared up at him as he pushed a stray of hair from my face before dropping his mouth back to mine. He kissed me until I was breathless. I ran my thumb across his tip and he moaned my name. He reached over to the nightstand, pulled out a condom and rolled it on.

My heart was beating out of my chest, horny and terrified at the same time. This was what I wanted. This was what I had fantasized about.

I tensed as he lined himself between my legs and tried to breathe steadily but it was no use.

“Look at me” Taron whispered and I’m not sure why I closed my eyes. Because when I opened them and stare into his beautiful eyes I felt like I was exactly where I needed to be. I tried to take in every moment to replay this moment in my mind forever.

“Wrap your arms around my neck” Taron said. I did and he nudged forward. It burned bad.

“You’re too big” I breathed out, overwhelmed by the moment. I felt like crying and laughing at the same time.

Taron smirked “I’d say you’re too tight but there is no such thing”

I slid my hands in his hair, breathing him in as he moved one hand to my clit. I could feel myself relaxing before he thrust in all the way and I felt like screaming with pain. I scrunched my eyes closed and turned my head to the side.

“Marie” he whispered, kissing my eyelids and turning my head back to his “Open your eyes, baby”

I did and he kissed me again. I pulled him closer to me, my need for him rushing back in my veins. I tested moving my hips a bit and Taron sighed. He followed my lead and withdrew before sinking back in.

I moaned, trying to say something, anything, but loosing my mind with this man. I kissed my way along his throat, over his mole up to his lips and our kiss turned passionate immediately. He kept thrusting in and out of me while our tongues tangled with one another. My hips started to meet his and he shifted slightly. I could feel my orgasm building and building as my body was quivering.

“Come for me” Taron moaned, his voice breaking. His voice sent me over the edge and I exploded around him.

“Taron” I moaned, arching my back and throwing my head back. The feeling of coming stretched around his cock was like nothing I had ever imagined.

His lips moved to my throat as he came, his voice hoarse. Hearing him come while inside of me, feeling his breath on my face on each exhale was something I would never forget.

I was panting, trying to slow my breathing. Our foreheads were against each other and I opened my eyes to find Taron grinning down at me. What a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments below!


End file.
